Pandora's Box
by Ace Skyler
Summary: I'm suckish at summary's but let's give it a go. An experiment from a space lab 'escapes' and lands on pandora where she learns to become a Na'vi and at the same time learns about herself. Hiatus do to computer crash
1. Prologue

**Hey ok so first Fic, Avatar inspired me to write it (I know awesome movie right?) so yeah be nice please. :D**

**also I've edited the first chapter and will be redoing the second and posting the third soon so tell me if it's better or worse Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Oh and i only own my characters everything else Avatar belongs to their respectful owners**

**

* * *

  
**

"Is it ready yet?"

I heard one of the scientists ask, I still haven't gotten used to being referred to as an 'It'. I looked at the scientist through the bars of my current cage. I knew what was going to happen today as I wasn't happy and I made it known by glaring at him and slamming against the side of my current 'home'. The sick bastard just laughed.

I hate scientists especially Him. Yes he has a name but I refuse to use it not that I could remember it at the moment I had hit the bars to hard and was slightly dizzy. He was about 5'11", 45 and getting alot of grey hairs, he had high cheek bones, his nose looked like it had more then it's share of breaks and his left cheek had a scar that goes across right under his left eye and across his nose a sign of a very active child and teen hood. His brown eyes a testament to the fact that he had seen, done, and enjoyed doing things that would make most people puke. My pet and only friend a wolf I lovingly called Fear, experimented on to be bigger, stronger, and more adaptable then it's brethren to the point that it could grow gills and have stone like armor if the need arrived and get rid of them when they weren't needed anymore, growled at him sensing my anxiousness with Him staring at me like the freakish experiment I am.

"Just get this over with Mike." No point in making it a question and no point in being nice after this I would be even less of a human if not fully changed. All my muscles stared to spazz painfully out of my control as my metal collar went off. The collar was a black medal that when activated would send a shock of electricity through my system 'so that it will behave and comply with orders' -Dr. Micheal YoungHare Evil Sadist of the Millenia

"Shut up! Do not speak to your father that way!" Oh yeah minor detail my dad, though not my real dad my real dad was killed in one of the many wars on Earth, Mike is my Step-dad and uncle. Mike was the sick evil scientist that controlled the constant torture they call experiments.

I watched as he marched off and yelled at the assistant-evil-smart-ass to get me into 'Its Room', yeah room 18 of 17F-SL. Its or My Room was the most armored and soundproof room on the spaceship and could be ejected from the main ship if necessary since I couldn't just be killed if something went wrong and some how got past the steel shackles that held me down, it was also my personal hell it was made with my… mutation in mind.

'The Valkyrie's Flight' is one of the largest Space labs ever built and my real mothers brain child. It had over 50 floors dedicated to 50 different Studies ranging from plant cloning and bio-engineering to warp drive engineering to Advanced Human Cloning and Engineering or AHCE for those to mentally challenged like me to remember. It is also where i was turned into what I am.

As I've said before I'm not completely human, I was once but I will get into that later, I have had Na'vi DNA grafted to me. And am currently the only living hybrid to survive the Grafting and Severance process. So far, they think it has something to do with my genetics and they, they meaning evil smart asses, plan on doing further study on that. It's an insanely painful process and the only thing keeping me in my partly human form was my collar it represses the Na'vi gene just enough so that I don't mutate anymore then planned or to much where the current mutation recedes.

I was once a 5'3" dark brown eyed, black haired, brown skinned Native American, Apache and Navajo to be exact, 16 year old girl with a good amount of muscle from learning 'The Old Ways' from my real dad and working on the family ranch.

I am now 6'3" 19 years old with black skin that fades to a dark gray with light gray glow in the dark spots that are in a giant mass over the center of my chest and then spirals out onto my torso legs arms and face. I have turquoise colored eyes and have the same strait black hair cut really short like I had before, but with a red highlight in the front on the only long piece of hair I have that goes to my chin as a marker of who and what I am since they can't put any type of physical marker on me since i would just pull it out or off.

I have the Na'vi pointed ears and fangs though I didn't have a tail or the braid yet but after that day I would. We were going to complete my mutation today.

But anyways on my way to my room I tried to hold a conversation with Fear a very hard thing to do i might add. He's not exactly the talkative type. I talked about how it was un-cool that they blind me on my way to My Room with a medal blindfold so i wouldn't know how to escape... seriously?! i mean come on we're in freaking space where am i going to run? and on top of that it's not fitted so some parts dig into my face while other parts jiggle around and annoy me. I heard the "Psh' of a door open and I could tell we were now in My room.

I waited in my little cage talking to Fear to pass the few minutes it take for my handlers to come and strap me to my table. All of a sudden I felt and heard a boom that tossed my cage across the small room and into the table effectively breaking my cage. As I stepped out of the cage akwardly since i haven't stood to my full height in a while to figure out what happened I felt another explosion rock the craft that tossed me and Fear across the room again and this time I wasn't getting up.

I heard the alarm and a voice going through the speakers shouting " Warning! Rebel Attack!This Is Not A Drill! I REPEAT!!! MILITARY REBEL AT-"

It went dead just as I blacked out

* * *

**17f-SL means 17th floor of the science lab. the ship is basicly one giant labratory and each floor is a different study basicly. floor 17 is the genetic area all genetic expiriments are done there so there were more expiriments other then the Na'vi hybrid.**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: II own nothing Avatar is not mine! (though I wish it was XD) I only own my characters!**

**So in my story Tsu'tey survives the gunshots and fall (I know it seems impossible but work with me here :P)**

**Italics= Nav'i**

**Regular= English**

**Bold= Thoughts**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jake Sully's Pov**

It was a normal day for The People we have found a new Hometree and aside from some personal touches it was perfect, almost as tall as the original and wider around. It looked almost like the Red Woods from California when the red Woods were Still around. We were preparing for a celebration on the 2nd anniversary of the sky people leaving Pandora everyone was excited and doing their part.

Tsu'tey was off with some hunters getting ready to go for the big hunt for the feast, Neytiri was with Mo'at telling the younger one stories about The Great Battle where we finally got rid of all the Sky People except for those who helped us win and were trust worthy all of which permanently joined with their Avatars to become one of The People including Norm whose avatar was damaged quite badly but somehow managed to survive long enough to be healed thanks to Mo'at.

As we were about to leave to go for the hunt we heard a loud boom and saw some thing that looked like a spaceship coming down to Pandora like a meteor hell bent on destroying something. After what seemed like hours though probably only a few minutes of hearing it enter the atmosphere we heard another loud boom that was the spacecraft crash landing on Pandora. It was silent a moment before everyone began to panic.

"_The Sky People are back_!"

"_They're going to kill us all_!"

"_We should leave now_!"

"_SILENCE_!!!"

Tsu'tey looked at the tribe with a pointed look and then turned to me and asked "_what do you want us to do?_" It surprises me still when Tsu'tey talks to me with such respect when, when we first met and through out most of his knowing me he hated and distrusted me.

I responded none the less "_we will do nothing the ship looked destroyed and if they weren't dead already the Sky People probably died because they can not breath our air._" Everyone seemed to calm down after that and went back to work on the celebration though murmuring to each other about what could have destroyed the Sky People's flying machine.

"Are you sure there is nothing to be afraid of?" my mate Neytiri asked in english so as to not have those still close by know what we are talking about.

"I'm pretty sure it looked like it was in pretty bad shape there is no way any human could survive that" I answered. Neytiri seemed to relax with my answer and went back to the younger children to send them inside the tree to help some of the older Na'vi. "**I really hope I'm right…..**" I thought as I walked over to my Direhorse and got ready to lead the hunting party.

* * *

**Short I know but the next one will be longer i hope the story is flowing better as i know that was a complaint.**

**thank you everyone who review :D -Ace Skyler  
**


	3. The First Fight

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and gave some feedback it was much appreciated :D I know the first two chapters were really short but I'm trying to add more to them so thank you for being patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar I only own my personal characters.**

**Again **_**italics= **_**Na'vi**_**, **_Regular= **English, Bold= Thoughts**

**Regular Pov**

I didn't know what to expect when I woke up, but being in a glow-in-the-dark forest just outside 'The Valkyrie's Flight' mangled remains with my body feeling like it was run over by multiple giant slow moving bulldozers with a giant as large as an elephant ,if not bigger, black almost fur-less except for a mohawk thing going down the middle of it's back, wolf protecting me from five of the indigenous carnivores mutant dog looking things was one of the last things I expected.

It wasn't so much the fact that my cute little wolf had mutated into a Mohawk styled elephant sized thing as it was that both he, I, and the forest glowed it was beautiful and yet disturbing at the same time. The neon colored lights that on earth would be unnatural and only seen when on a real bad acid trip, not that I know or anything, where just so unbelievable I couldn't take my eyes away from the scenery. That is until I heard a pained howl that could only come form my beloved friend.

I turned and saw that three of the Mutant glow dogs had pinned Fear and the other two were going for the kill. I looked around and found a large stick that looked like it had fallen from a large tree and immediately ran to my friend's aid. The Mute-dogs didn't see me coming too engrossed with their almost meal and only knew I was there when I knocked the two at Fears throat away and had hit one of the three pinning him repeatedly in the head.

"Oh Shit!!" I exclaimed as 4 of the 5 lunged at me since the other was a little unconscious. I booked it like I was a bat out of hell and ran looking for an area where I could at least attempt an offense. I don't think there was any other day where I thanked my deceased father more when I found the perfect crack in a tree.

My father made it a point to teach me how to fight and hunt like our ancestors did and one the things he taught me to do was when I only had a spear and being chased by a bear or something of the sort was to find a crack barely large enough for myself to fit either it be in a cliff a large tree or even the ground and when the animal came charging at said crack to shove my spear into it's unprotected head or chest or whatever was in front of me.

As the Mute-dogs came closer I help my stick at the ready knowing only one at a time would be able to get a good shot at the crack. When one was close enough it lunged at the shallow crevice. All I saw were large teeth and glowing eyes as he impaled himself on my stick.

Shoving the large animal away and looking for the next attacker I found that there was another dead mutated six legged dog other then the one I killed and other then that one the others where gone. Looking around I saw Fear all banged up and bloody looking like he was about to pass out.

"Fear!! Ha annsi?!" I shouted as I ran to him. He whimpered and laid down looking like he was about to sleep. "Dooda! Don't go to sleep." I said as I looked him over. He had a gnarly looking bite marks on the back of his neck and back he looked bruised all along his ribs and a few felt broken.

Knowing the experiments done to him I know he had accelerated healing and would be fine within an hour. The only problem was keeping him alive for that hour. He was loosing too much blood.

Tsu'tey's Pov

We had just finished the feast when Jakesully came up to me

"_Are you ok? You've been stressed all night._" He asked

"_I'm ok, just tired one of the young hunters almost started a stampede with the Pa'li_" I lied, from the look on his face I could tell he knew I was lying and wanted the truth.

I sighed and decided to tell the truth "I'm worried about the Sky People ship what if some did survive and call for others to come?" my reply was in English so that the others near us wouldn't know of my doubt and fear.

"I highly doubt many if any survived the crash and air but if you feel the need to go look and make sure you can" Jakesully said as he got up to leave.

"I will think about it" I said as he walked away. I didn't really want to leave but the crash wasn't to far from us and could prove deadly if there were survivors and other Sky People came. "**I have lost my home once I will not loose it again!**"

* * *

**Ha annsi= how are you? (i couldn't find 'are you ok?' in apache)**

**Dooda= No**

**if anyone can find me a translater that have Native American languege i'd be really appreaciative the ones i've found suck  
**


	4. Trees are evil and should be Killed

**Again thank you all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar though I would like too XD. I only own what came from my insane imagination.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Regular Pov**

It was difficult and an almost impossible task but I finally got Fear back to the wreck. After bandaging all his wounds with leaves and vines I had found and was able to cut trough with just my nails and teeth. I was tired and he fell asleep. I wanted to sleep too but some more pressing matters where at hand. I went into the wreck to see how bad it was and if anyone survived.

The main part of the ship had broken into three pieces and all the little pieces that were attached to the main hull had probably disintegrated in entry. As I looked around I saw many dead bodies most of which I didn't recognize.

This ship was the most sordid disgusting thing in my mind. It was the reason many humans died and all in the name of science! It disgusted me when I was put in the training room and saw little 5 year olds with hideous looking mutations and whimpering in pain because of some sick sadist idea that 'might' improve the human race and turn out to do the exact opposite.

But this ship was also my mother's idea. When my father passed on she immersed herself in her work. She couldn't stand not working because it gave her time to think about him. For a long time my mother couldn't even look at me because I looked like him. But she also wouldn't let me out of her sight because I was the last reminder of him left.

I was 13 when my father died and it hurt a lot. My father, Samuel YoungHare, was only 36 and had served 4 years in the marines and had also served when from when he was 17 to 21. That was where he met my mom Taylor DarkSun. My mom worked on the AMP and some types of tanks. They got to know each other and a year later there came me Little No Name. My parents wanted to name me like our ancestors did so I wasn't named right away. It took till I was three but I was eventually named Nightmare YoungHare.

My father said it was because I was a little terror always wild and hard to handle. A free spirit.

I was cut from my musings when I heard a cough. I was in the plant labs and one of the largest floors that were once part of 'The Valkyre's Flight'. It was basically a jungle and used as not only a place to study plants that used to live on earth but also one of my training grounds.

Running over to where I heard the cough and found a woman with blonde hair and bruised pale white skin. I couldn't see her eyes but I have a feeling they were blue. The woman was crushed under a tree that probably fell on her while we were plummeting to this neon colored planet.

"Miss? Miss wake up!" I was greeted only by her strangled choking coughing. This didn't make sense to me since the tree landed on her legs.

"I'm going to try to get the tree off you." I said hoping that she was at least conscious and in to much pain to respond

The tree was a small one but heavy none the less it took me what felt like a half hour to get the tree off her and by the time I did her coughing had stopped.

"Miss? Miss wake up! Wake up!" I didn't want to touch her incase she had more injuries I couldn't see.

When she didn't even groan I went to touch her shoulder when i realized she wasn't breathing. I felt her wrist and there was no pulse. I bowed my head in a prayer for her soul and walked out. She may have been a scientist but she was still a human.

After awhile of wandering around the jacked up ship I had called home for the last 3 years. I came upon a computer room and decided to see if these things were working and I could figure out were I was. I pulled up a chair that was still mostly in one piece and sat down. To have it break under me. Yeah that really boosts my confidence am I fat now too? Anyways I mess with the computer a bit and finally get it to start. I look up the mapped universe GPS to see if I could find the last known area the ship was in to figure out what god forsaken place I was at.

"Pandora?" I asked no one in particular "What in all the shiz nixs is that?"

While looking up more files to see if anything had information about Pandora I found one. It was from some lady named Dr. Grace Augustine leader of some avatar program on Pandora. There where many files and I spent a good few hours watching them learning about the planet, the animals, I learned the animals that attacked us where called viperwolves and it's toxic air. I also found a good few files about the Na'vi a name I was familiar with.

A sudden yawn after I got up to leave made me jump and fall on my ass. Turning around it turns out that Fear had found me after he had woken up.

"Hey big guy" I said as I pet his now bald muzzle "how you feelin'?"

His reply was to lick my face.

"Ha ha glad to hear it! Man you should see yourself you look like a rebellious teenager gone wolf doing steroids like it was a religion"

"Woof! Woof woof."

"Ha ha I'm just saying, you should really see yourself" as I turned to walk out movement caught my eye. It was a reflective piece of metal and what was in it shocked me it wasn't just the fact that I was bruised I knew I was but it was hard to see because of my black skin nor was it the fact that I looked like I got into a fight with a blender and lost. It was both my face and the black thing waving behind me that I had failed to notice until this point.

My face was like that of the Na'vi my pointed ears I had known I had where now paired with huge cat like eyes I knew they're color by looking at the messed up reflection in the bars to my cage but I didn't know they had changed shapes they're much larger now. My nose had gone flat and cat like. My once pink lips where now a slightly lighter black with a pink ting to it and now I had a tail with a fur fringe thing going on. I had grown again I was now in the 7' region though I'm probably taller then that just in denial and a scar I had received when I was young that went down the center of my left was now a grey white color in contrast to my black, dark grey face.

"Oh Holy Shizniz….. guess the collar freaked out for a while huh?" I asked Fear. He just whimpered and nudged my arm with his nose. "Come on let's go back outside" I murmured

When we went outside it was evening I had spent a lot of time in the ship considering that it was night when I woke up I was hungry too my stomach growling as if to concur with that thought. But I was to tired to go get some food and just wanted to sleep. So I found a comfortable piece of metal just inside a crack that lead to the outside and went to sleep with Fear Guarding the entrance.

**Tsu'tey's Pov**

Standing outside the _Kelturel _I looked at the group of warriors that had decided to join me on my decision to go to the Sky People wreck to see if there were any survivors. Looking at them I knew most of them personally and knew that none could speak English and that we would probably need a translator since my English was not the best.

As I was thinking that one of the once Dream Walkers Normanspellman came running to us.

"_Jake said you might need a translator so I volunteered_" he said. "_Thank you I was just about to go ask for some one to come with us_" I replied back.

Normanspellman was not my favorite used to be Dream Walker he is to energetic and acts like a child a lot when he does something always seeking approval and not trusting in himself on simple tasks. But I will not say I didn't respect him after his Dream Walker body was injured he continued to fight in his fragile Sky Walker body. He was also the best translator with a better grasp of both the Na'vi and human languages.

"_We will take the ikrans to the crash site we will get there faster_"

As if to scoff at my plans we hear thunder in the distant booming in a way that seemed to say "_You Shall Not Go!_"

"_..... ok never mind we will go when the storm clears_" I groaned knowing that this storm would probably take all night and the next day to pass.

* * *

**Seems like Tsu'tey isn't having the best of luck**

**but maybe soon ha ha**

**anyways thanks for reading!- Ace Skyler  
**


	5. Rain will make you go insane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar I only own Nightmare, Fear, dead blonde, and those types of peeps.**

**and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Damn it!"

After what only felt like an hour I wake up to the sound of thunder and a flash of lighting. Fear wasn't happy either he hate's storms even the simulated ones in the plant labs. I walk over and mess with his Mohawk.

"Maybe I should call you Rebel now what you think?"

"Huff"

"Why not? It suits you."

"Grrrrrr"

"Ha ha ha fine, fine I won't call you that."

"……How bout Reb?"

Fear snaps the air at me and I run off knowing he'll fallow. "Come on Reb it's just a joke!"

He mini howls indignantly at me. I turn and stop and watch as Fear tries to stop without crashing into me. He succeeds a bit he doesn't run me over but he plows through one of the walls in the process.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh my Jeez you should have seen yourself that was so funny!" I howl as I fall being unable to stand any more.

"HarOoooooooo" he Howls at me and shove me with is snout.

I just laugh a bit more and stand up messing with his fur again.

"Come on let's see if we can find anything entertaining to do"

***About Two Hours Later***

We had found one of the lodging floors during our little adventure seeing as neither of us been any were but the training, experiment, and cage rooms. We had found two other survivors too also from the Na'vi Hybrid experiments. They were new seeing as I didn't know them and had gone through only the first Severance which is probably the only thing that saved them from the air.

They were also very young one looked about 4 and the other maybe 3 at the oldest. They were probably born into the Labs since breeding was another subject in the AHCE. The 4 year old was dark skinned with long dark brown hair and had a streak of white in the front as her ID. She was about 3 ½ feet tall coming just above my knee and had green eyes.

The boy was young probably still a baby, it's hard to tell how old he really is but I'm hoping he's at least 3, is white skinned with strawberry blonde hair with a black streak on the left side of his bangs and big blue eyes. He was about 2 feet and couldn't talk yet though he baby talked a lot and wouldn't let go of me once he latched on.

Most of their change happened in their growth and probably their organs since their skin didn't change colors and their ears weren't pointed. Also they had the same collar I did but theirs were a blue with a black light, like my black collar with red light, which would flash when the scientists would shock us to behave. It sickened me to see such small children go through what I went through at such a young age.

Going through the lodging floors we had found some cloths other then the lab scrubs I and the toddlers had. I got the little boy in a large shirt that he seemed to swim in but liked none the less and the little girl a pair of jean shorts and a tank shirt that was a bright pink that she liked. For my self I got a large guy shirt and ripped it so I could tie it around my breasts and would be easier to move in and wouldn't get caught on any rocks or plants and a pair of what where men's pant's turned to jean shorts since all the women's clothes were a no go.

"So you guy's hungry?" I asked hoping to get the little girl to talk since she hadn't said a word since I found her and the boy.

"yes…" she said in a quiet voice looking down like she should be ashamed for being human and needing food.

"Alright then let's see what we can find" I said as happily as possible so that she would stop looking so somber. She looked at me like I was crazy but smiled anyways.

"Awwww you're so cute when you smile" I gushed as she blushed and ducked her head.

I laughed and went to the kitchen thing attached to the room we were in and looked for anything still in its can or box and found canned pineapples corn and spam. All of which I hate. Except for corn, corn is awesome!

After heating up the cans of corn and spam at the entrance crack on a little fire made from some wood from a desk we found, and some wet wood I got from outside that was still pouring down state size drops of water, we eat the best meal we had had in forever. I didn't think I would ever think spam as good but it is and I will love always now. Looking at a portable clock I found in one of the least trashed rooms it was about 6 in the morning and time for little ones to sleep.

"Alright kid-o's time for bed we've had a hectic few days" they didn't complain when I covered them in a few blanket and quickly fell asleep. I fallowed them shortly dreaming about my new lover pineapples.

***One week later***

I'm going to kill the creator of this planet/moon thing! It has rained non stop for a week and I was about to tear my hair out bang my head into a wall!

I've done everything to make this place slightly better for us getting all the dead bodies I could get to and throw them into the pits of the jungle so that I wouldn't have to deal with them and predators got a free meal. Then I proceeded to pull as much messed up pieces of metal out of the area we were staying in so that we don't cut ourselves and die form infection.

The kids are getting restless and want to see this new world and explore but there is no way I'm going to let them out when all I can hear and see is rain when there could be predators lurking.

But I must say the lights display from the water hitting the plants and grass never ceases to amaze me or them. Currently we where sitting just inside the crack watching the free light shore and I was singing to the little boy on my lap I had yet to think of a name for so that he would take a nap. As he yawned and looked outside the rain stopped and looked like it was about to get brighter outside.

"Nice job Kid you made the rain stop! Why didn't you do that earlier?" I mocked scolded as I kissed his check he just gurgled happily and yawned again. Standing up and shifting him onto my hip I called for the little girl who had dubbed herself Storm.

"Storm look at what Boy did! He made the rain stop!"

Running at top speed she looked outside and gasped "how did he do that?!" laughing I said "ask him". Crouching so that the baby was at her level she asked him to only get a happy squeal from him from getting so much attention. Much to Fears dismay, Fear hates high pitched noises for obvious reasons but he wouldn't say anything unless the boy shrieked right in his ear.

Again storm asked if she could go outside and this time I said yes as long as she stayed in the clearing and watched over the boy now named Sunlight.

**Norm's Pov**

It had finally stopped raining and Tsu'tey was more then ready to go. He had been restless all week constantly moving and sighing and then looking out side as if it will stop raining if he glared hard enough

Everyone was ready by the time Jake gave us the ok. And we all but bolted to the rookery were our Ikran were waiting for us.

"_We will look for survivors by now they should have gathered and try to contact other Sky people. If they fight us kill them if they don't take them prisoners and bring them to me and Normanspellman!_"

With that he jumped on and bonded with his Ikran and flew off.

I feel bad for those who survived the crash. With Tsu'tey the way he is now it probably would have been best if they died.

"Eywa help them"

* * *

**hope you like it this one is the longest i believe**


	6. It's fun to speak Different Languages

**Alright here's a heads up! I will be going to a boarding school type thing soon for 6 months and won't have access to a computer so I won't be updating for a while starting the 9th. I do plan on leaving my account in good hands while I'm gone so that it will get updated but there will be a difference and I will go over what she did when I come back on my 2 home passes which are on Easter an Memorial day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar I only own what comes from meh head.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fears Pov**

The human pups where playing outside with Nightmare while I was dozing off by the entrance. I liked them enough though they were constantly pulling my fur pulling on my tail and sticking their little fingers up my nose, mostly the boy. But I'll put up with it for Nightmare.

She was like a littermate to me, after I was taken from my pack she was the one who took care of me. She would calm me when I was afraid and sooth me when I was in pain. She would also try to protect me from the bad humans that would do things to me to change me. At night when I would have night terrors she would 'sing' to me and ease me back to tranquil sleep.

The night I was taken will always haunt me… I remember it like it had just happened

Back then I was called Black Sky because my fur was so dark.

My pack was not large by any sense of the word but it wasn't the smallest either with 10 member excluding pups. I was with my litter-mates, all of which were female, play fighting and sleeping in the sun. We were 5 moons old and allowed to play outside the den as long as our sitters were with us. We heard the warning howl before anything else, Nightshade and Forest Light got really scared and quickly sent us into the den.

Me and my….sisters, I believe that is the human word for them, were confused there had been warning howls before but mostly for bears and lions, but nothing that could take on a whole pack of wolves. So why were they scared now?

Cloud Fur the youngest of my littermates, and my personal favorite, asked Nightshade what's wrong.

"Hush child! It is the Humans, you must be quiet and run out the back when we tell you" she whispered. I could hear the fear in her voice.

We have been told about humans mostly little fables. Like 'if you don't behave a man creature will come and take you away forever' but never as anything serious. So having our guardian so shaken up by these beings scared us too. We heard the shouts and growls from our pack mates telling us that they were here.

"Get ready to run little ones" Forest Light whimpered.

Forest Light was young about two seasons old though many said he would make a great leader one day. He was brave and wouldn't step down from a challenge he was caring too, always making sure we pups were taken care of happy. He didn't have to look after us since his mother Nightshade already did but he wanted to.

We heard the Man sounds come closer as the sounds of fighting were getting quieter. There was a sound at the mouth of the den like a 'thunk shik' and the burrow was getting lighter.

"RUN!!!! Get Out Pups!"

That was what Nightshade said just as the little cave collapsed by the main opening we booked it as fast as possible out the back way which exited into the forest.

We had just got out of the hole when I tripped over a root. The humans where only a few yards behind us and I knew there was n way for me to out run them now. Just as one was about to grab me Forest Light attacked the Man yelling at me to run.

I did as he said and ran as fast as possible in the direction I thought I saw my siblings go. The last I heard from Forest was a pained howl after I heard a Thunderstick go off. I don't remember much of what happened next it's a blur of trees pain and a poke in my back that made me sleep.

When I had awoken I was in a Man lair with another human. This one was different taller and female with odd skin color for a man creature more grey in tone then normal. I growled at her as much as I could since it hurt so much just to breath. But she paid no heed to me she was looking at another human with such hatred and disgust it was hard not to flinch even though it wasn't directed at me.

The older two legged said something I couldn't understand that must have pushed her over the edge because she started growling and snarling at him and reached out through the bars to grab him. It was scary to see such a feral look in a human her teeth were sharp like my kind and looked ready to tear into anything that moved. When she stopped all of a sudden with a gasp and started twitching on the floor of this den I didn't know what to do obviously she wasn't a full man creature but she also wasn't my kind either.

Evil Human, I had named him, made a weird sound that came from his stomach area that I would later learn meant happiness, joy, ridicule and fun making. He walked away and Grey Female got up on her front legs and glared at the direction he left and then turned to me. I was afraid she would lunge at me like she did at Evil Human but instead she made soft crooning noises at me and slowly lifted her paw up for me to sniff. I sniffed it a bit afraid of what she would do if I didn't and found that under the Man stuff smell that she had a pretty scent. Like some wild flowers Nightshade liked to roll in when she came across them.

I relaxed as she stroked me and massaged my aching muscles while making soft human noises that kinda sounded like a human version of a wolf song howl I would later learn to call 'singing'.

* * *

From there we were always together and as I grew I tried to protect her from the Evil Scientists as she called them. And her me. I wouldn't let them take her without me going too and give as much fight as I could when they made her hurt.

I awoke from my dream slightly dazed as I didn't remember going to sleep and found the boy Sunlight pulling at my fur again pointing at the sky babbling about something in his pup tongue. I looked up just to amuse him and saw something I didn't like, huge flying creatures where circling above us and I could just make out the shapes of riders.

"Nightmare! Look up" I shouted knowing she would understand some how.

She looked at me and looked at where I was looking and swore in her unique way of made up words.

"Storm take Sunlight and go inside stay there until I tell you it's safe!" she yelled as she went to get a spear she had made during the week it was raining.

Storm grabbed the boys hand and ran as she dragged him inside the wreck. Nightmare stood outside the door and I went to stand next to her.

**Nightmares Pov**

When Fear called me I didn't think it would mean Na'vi's coming to shish-ca-bob us. I guess I should get used to surprises soon otherwise I'll have a heart attack soon. I wanted to tell fear to go inside and protect the little ones but I know it would probably be best for him to be out here he could survive the poison on the Na'vi arrows and heal once I took them out of him while as I would have just died and not be able to give a warning for them to run and hide somewhere.

Hopefully they just want to talk. I can hope right?

As they landed in front of me bows ready and tense two came up to me and stopped a few yards ahead.

"_what are you doing here!_" the tall one asked in Na'vi, mine wasn't very good I had to learn from storm who was taught to speak Na'vi first then English but I could understand a bit, he had scars on his chest from what looked like bullets and his glare was enough to almost make me wet myself. Almost not quite I could do way better He also had his hair in the middle of his head like a Mohawk mixed with in mini braids like those of black girls that I used to go to school with when I was on earth but cooler.

The one next to him repeated what he said in English. This one was from the Na'vi avatar program I had learned about from the videos. I could tell by his five fingers instead of four and because his face had a more human look to it.

I decided to mess with them a bit just cuz I'm an idiot and replied in French.

"Nous nous sommes brisés vous imbécile ! Nous ne souhaitons pas être ici." I replied gesturing to the broken ship.

The Avatar looked taken aback and talked to the leader of the group that I didn't speak English.

"_Do you know what she is saying though_?" If-he-wore-underwear-they'd-be-in-a-bunch asked roughly give or take a word.

"_yeah kind of my French is rusty but it should do_" said Skinwalker.

Skinwalker asked again "pourquoi êtes vous ici?"

"Nous nous sommes brisés vous imbécile. Nous ne souhaitons pas être ici" I said again slowly like I was speaking to a stupid child.

He repeats what I said to If-He-Wore minus the idiot comment.

"Y a il davantage de vous?"

"Seulement mes enfants."

"Chacun est autrement mort?"

"Dans la mesure où je sais."

"Do you understand any English?" He finally asked exasperated after he reached the limit of his French.

"Oui."

Surprised he asked "Why didn't you say so?"

"Vous n'avez pas demandé"

"Can you speak English"

"Yup."

You should have seen his face it was so funny he looked like he was about to kill me then himself resurrect us both then kill us again.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask."

If only I had a gun he probably would have taken it and shot himself. He turned to his leader and told him all of this conversation in Na'vi and at the end he looked like he was torn between laughing at Skinwalkers expense or being mad and yelling at me for being an idiot.

"My name is Tsu'tey you will come with us and talk to our olo'eyktan our-"

"Chief." I finished for him. One of the things I learned from the videos was that the Na'vi structure was very much like that of The Native Americans. Should be easy enough right?

* * *

**Skinwalkers are a Navajo Myth. Basically it's a witch that turns into an animal or a mixture of animals, by using their skin, and brings bad luck and curses people. (i can't remember if that's right but that's what a Navajo on the reservation told me it was in a nutshell) So since Avatars aren't actual Na'vi and just walk around their 'Skin' it reminds her of Skinwalkers.**

**Why are you here?= pourquoi êtes vous ici?**

**We crashed you idiotic! We do not wish to be here=Nous nous sommes brisés vous imbécile ! Nous ne souhaitons pas être ici.**

**Are there more of you?=y a il davantage de vous?**

**Only my children.=** **seulement mes enfants.**

**Everyone else is dead?= Chacun est autrement mort?**

**As far as I know.=** **Dans la mesure où je sais.**

**Yes=Oui**

**You didn't ask.= Vous n'avez pas demandé.**


	7. Rocks hurt don't throw them at people

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I only own the mental experiments and a few others.**

**(oh PS underline words are Wolf speak I guess you'd call it.)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Last time!_

"My name is Tsu'tey you will come with us and talk to our olo'eyktan our-"

"Chief." I finished for him. One of the things I learned from the videos was that the Na'vi structure was very much like that of The Native Americans. Should be easy enough right?

* * *

Regular Pov

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked just to be difficult and cuz I really didn't want to. Being in a tree with a bunch of natives that want to kill you just for breathing was not my idea of a good time.

"Do you think you have a choice? You will come either willingly or by force!" Tsu'tey hissed angrily.

"Do you honestly expect me to just leave my children and my friend and fly off with you to where ever you live? I don't think so!" I growled out. If he honestly thought I would just leave them then he had another thing coming. Fear growled too not liking this Creature that had upset me.

"You can ride your earth _nantang_ to the _Kelturel_."

"And how oh wise one will I get there seeing as I do not know the way?" I asked sarcastically.

"You will go with Normanspellman. He will ride with you it isn't that far."

"And my children?"

"They can ride with you."

Sighing and rubbing my face irritably "fine whatever just shut up!"

He didn't seem to understand some of those words and looked at Ski- Norman questioningly. Who proceeded to explain what whatever and shut up meant.

Walking over too the grove in the ship I went to call Storm and Sun. To find them spying from beside it. Giving them a disapproving look I picked up Sunlight's and took Storm hand walking over to Fear.

"Think you can carry us all bud?" I asked

"Shouldn't be too hard." He said in a series of barks and woofs.

Placing Storm up front and Sunlight in between us, we waited for the Norm guy to finish talking to Tsu'tey so we could head over to their little tree house. After finishing talking Norman walked up to us and gave a confused look.

"Um I think I should be up front so I can steer…" he said.

"Fear isn't a horse and even if he was he wouldn't listen to you even if you could bond with him." I replied gruffly I hated it when people spoke about Fear like he was a stupid animal.

"Besides he would sooner bite you in half then look at you" I said with a half smirk just to scare him. Fear showed his fangs to add to the effect. Heh you have to admit wolfs got a sense of humor. Norman didn't push the matter further and climbed on in back wrapping his arms around my waist so he wouldn't fall off since he didn't know how to ride bareback. Giving My bestest friend ever the ok he took off scaring Skinwalker and making him hold on tighter making me laugh.

I mean come on an eleven foot something blue dude who thinks pants are for sissies and who rode flying dinosaur was scared of going fast bare back on a mutated wolf. It was hilarious.

"So which way do we go?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Just keep going straight we'll be there in a few minutes."

I just nodded and kept my eye on the kids so that they don't slip off while I'm not looking.

"So what where you doing on that ship?" he asked out of the blue. Pun intended.

"My mum built the ship and when she couldn't stand me any more she made me an experiment in the AHCE" I replied.

"Wow who was you're mom?" he questioned curiously.

"Taylor DarkSun…. Or Taylor YoungHare I don't know which one she went by after my dad died"

"Oh wow! Really?!?! She was my idol her work on bio engineering and War machines is amazing! Wait! So that was The Valkyrie's Flight?"

"Yeah was, she was pretty cool when she was sane. We were attacked by Military Rebels"

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself shortly after she stuck me in AHCE" was my calm reply after a while you learn to bury the hurt. It's easier just to be mad at someone that to feel sad.

"I'm sorry." He had said sincerely

"Don't be it wasn't your fault."

After that we were quiet until we got to the Omatikaya Hometree. There were people out and about most looked about my age if Na'vi and Humans aged the same. I figured these were the ones training for some coming of age ceremony. Making me a little home sick, I would have gone through mine last year if it wasn't for stupid politics and a stupid grenade and my dad being a good marine and taking one for the team.

Shaking the thought out of my head I looked around at the Na'vi most looking at me with a look of disbelief, awe, fear, and disgust basically what I felt when I first saw my changes. Sliding off of Fear, after shoving Norman off, I picked up my kids as they tried to bury themselves and hide in the crook of my neck. Even the ever social Sunlight was afraid of the looks these people were shooting at us with.

Following the 'search' party, for lack of a better word, we got glares and hisses from the Omatikaya which I openly shot back making my growls and death looks as deep and as fierce as I could with out scaring my little ones too. Seemed to work out well they backed off a bit though they still glared. Some one in the crowd even threw a rock at us which was quickly blocked and the thrower punished by Tsu'tey and one other Na'vi I think was named Per'nil or Per'nel.

We eventually got to the area where Jake Sully was and the interrogation started again with his mate translating everything to their tribe so that they know what was happening. And at this point my temper was nearly out of my control and being surrounded by all these aliens, though technically I'm the alien but whatever it's my story, that looked ready to kill the moment I stepped out of line was not helping.

"Why are you here?"

"We. Crashed. You know fall go boom." I said like I was speaking to Sun but less happy like.

"Why didn't you look for help?"

"Being attacked by Viperwolves and then being caught in a down pour isn't exactly my ideal hiking situation."

"What is your name?"

"The Happiest Little Fairy. Nightmare DarkSun"

"What are you?"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm a freaking unicorn! Hybrid of Na'vi and human. Dumb ass." I whispered the last part but he seemed to have heard it and chose to ignore it, though I could see the irritation on his face.

"So are you in an Avatar right now?"

"Got a gun I can shoot myself with? No, this hot piece of flesh is 100% mine Evil-Smart-Dumb-Shitaki-Mushrooms aka scientist did this to me."

"Willingly?"

"Yes cuz I want to look a 50' 11" Amazonian woman with black skin and a tail. No I was forced. Me mama decided she didn't want to look at my ugly mug anymore and put me in the labs."

This continued on for about an hour until we got into a very touchy subject when I'm stressed.

"What happened to your parents?"

"None of your bees-ness!"

"If you want to be part of this tribe it is my business!"

"Who said anything about wanting to jo-" I was cut off from my rant when a small had reached up and grabbed mine since I was standing now.

"I want to join… I think it would be better then living alone… If it's ok with you…" Storm said in a mixture of Na'vi and English. Sigh dang that girl she so cute and I have been encouraging her to speak up when she wanted something. And now she's using that against me though unknowingly on her part.

Giving up I plopped down and grumbled out "dad died in war and mom killed herself by throwing herself into one of the mutant animal cages." The idiot smirked in satisfaction as if it was his doing that broke my rebellious attitude. Note to self: take down Jacob a peg or two.

"What are those collars for?" his mate had asked. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and then looked at the Chief dude.

"Answer her."

"It keeps me and my kids from completely transforming into a Na'vi. It was also used for disciplinary reasons."

"Why not take it off now?"

"Because the change is a painful process which can and has killed many. I am the longest living of the Severance processes."

"Oh. So you will die if you took it off?"

"I wouldn't I'm practically fully transformed my children might though, but even if I knew how I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"I liked being human."

Hmm I guess that wasn't the right thing to say cuz some of the tribe members got mad and started throwing stuff and shooting arrows at me. Fear practically laid down on top of us to keep us from getting hit and the higher ups seem to be trying to get some order going on. crawling out from under him and leaving my children where they were safe.

"See? This is the reason I don't want to jo-"

Does fate have it out for me?!?! Cuz out of the blue, pun intended again, a rock hits me in the back of the neck effectively making the collar shock me and making it blow out so that I'm a twitchy mess on the floor growing rapidly and blacking out. Yeah so not cool!

* * *

**HOLY CROW this thing was like 5 pages on word doc XP yeah so we shall see what happened next DUN dun DUUUUUUUN!!!!!**


	8. Never Flash a Church Or Else!

**Happy New Years Eve Peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I own the twitching hybrid and those peeps.**

**

* * *

  
**

Waking up I almost thought I was back in my cage after a longer then normal severance. It was dark and my body hurt from the forced change. The only things that kept me calm and in the present was that I felt the weight of two heads on my stomach and I was laying on a furless wolf who was still healing from the arrows. I didn't remember much but I knew I should be unhappy and leaving as soon as my body would cooperate. Looking at the sleeping faces of my children, whom I just realized I called 'my' children, I was torn as to what to do. Storm wanted to stay but obviously it was too dangerous and The People didn't want us here either. But on the other hand we haven't had contact with people other then scientists for a while.

I was too busy with my thoughts to notice 5 Na'vi come into my room thing.

"Ah! You're awake!" came the familiar voice of Norman.

"Unluckily" was my sour reply.

"We apologize for what happened earlier" came the female voice of Jacob's mate.

"Whatever." I didn't care what they had to say I just wanted to leave.

"You'll be taught the Na'vi ways as soon as you're better." Jacob said.

"Woah there! Who said anything about joining? I plan on leaving the moment I can feel my toes."

"We have decided that it would be best for you to stay."

"And who is this we? From what I can tell most of your people want me dead and gone."

"The council decided that you will stay." Said an older female I only saw briefly when I was going up the tree. I remember her because she was the only one who didn't hiss or glare at me.

"My name is Mo'at" she said to my curious gaze then gestured over to the other female "and this is my daughter Neytiri"

"Nightmare DarkSun" I said just to be polite seeing as she probably already knew. She was the only one that was civil with me so I might as well act civil back.

"I see you NightmareDarkSun. I see you're burdens and fears. I understand. I know you will do better here with The People then alone. There is a Reason Eywa Brought you and your children here."

How do you fight that? You can't. So like anyone else would I just nodded my head and sighed an alright. They nodded and left except for Tsu'tey who had been quiet up until now. He walked over to sit beside me but stopped and sat a few feet away when Fear growled at him to stay back.

"I wish to apologize also. I did not realize the burden you carry. NormanSpellman told me what you had talked about on your way to the _Kelutrel _I could not imagine what that must be like. Being disowned by a parent and having everything I once knew taken even my body… it must be very hard."

"What happened happened I can't change it nor can you. You didn't know how could you? You have nothing to apologize for. As for my life it is the past and it is dead. Just let the dead bury the dead." Was my reply yeah I can get philosophical too! I'm smart that way!

He just nodded and got up to go. When he got to the entry he stopped and said that he Jacob and Norman would be teaching me how to be one of The People and then left.

"Maaaaan! My life sucks! God, Is this for the time I flashed the church when we where performing when I was 5?" I asked the ceiling. Getting no reply I lifted Storm and Sun and placed them to where they were laying on either side of me and not on me. Fear was just wolf chuckling from behind me.

"what?"

"Nothing...ha ha"

**Normans Pov**

After we had calmed down some of the tribe members and had gotten the girl and her family into a cave-like thing in one of the higher branches in Hometree we went to see the damage done by the rock.

The rock had broken a part of the collar off where I'm guessing it held the suppressants for the Na'vi DNA since she had grown a couple of feet and had a _Tsahaylu _surrounded by a section of long hair that hadn't been braided yet. Basically she was a Na'vi now but with five fingers. Like the Dreamwalker bodies.

After Mo'at braided her hair around the _Tsahaylu _like all Na'vi's did we left her alone. Since she was unconscious there wasn't much else to do but leave her to rest. Jake decided to call a meeting with the council to see what we should do about Nightmare and her children.

"W_e should send them away now who cares if they live are die they do not belong here_!" said a grizzly old Na'vi by the name of Jat'kway, the oldest living Na'vi of the _Omatikaya _tribe, once the meeting had begun. Many thought him wise but just as many think he is a bias, senile, old coot who needs to take more naps. So when he spoke some instantly agreed with shouts of:

"_Yeah, why should we let them stay in our home!_"

"_I bet she doesn't even know how to ride a Pa'li!_"

And then Mo'at spoke.

"_Silence! Why do you judge her when you know nothing about her! If it where the other way around how would you feel to be somewhere strange with no where to go? _"

No one spoke they knew the feeling of loosing their home and how it felt to be so lost without a place that they felt safe in. And for Nightmare, Sunlight, and Storm it was the same.

"_Eywa gave me a vision of this girls life, it was one full of pain, fear, and suffering. Even her home was a scary place for her and now taking care of children that are not her own her life is made twice as hard. She is strong and brave and has a heart like The People_"

With that Mo'at sat down at her place next to her daughter who was next to Jake on his right side and with Tsu'tey and me on his left. We started the vote with a unanimous decision that she should stay and be taught our ways of life.

"_She should be awake by now we should tell her what has been decided_" Jake said to us five.

On our way there I pulled Tsu'tey to the back of the group and told him what I learned about her on my ride back to Hometree like he had told me to do before we left. He had nodded his head slowly and continued on our way up. Going into the grove and seeing her awake I was excited about telling her the decision. In my book I would have been overjoyed if I was her. But when she looked at us with a far away look I stopped.

When we had met her and during Jakes questioning she had always been watchful and checking every movement twice to make sure it wasn't a threat. From a muscle twitch to moving to sit somewhere else she seemed to take it all in and note everything. But now it's like she could hardly focus on what we looked like. It was strange and somewhat eerie I liked it better when she was watchful and ready to fight. I think Tsu'tey thought the same when he just watched her with a concerned air at the way she wasn't acting

When Jake told her the decision and that she would stay she seemed to get the life back in her and sat up though moving so as not to wake up the kids. Arguing until Mo'at talked to her and seemed to appease her anger at least a little bit. Leaving to let her rest a bit more. I noticed Tsu'tey wasn't with us and I decided to wait for him. When he finally came out he was looking thoughtful and didn't notice me right away.

"Hey got something on your mind?" I asked

He looked at me a second and asked

"What does flashing a church mean?"

* * *

**Well you see Tsu'tey.....**

**ha ha ha yeah what better way to end the story?**

**thank you for reading!  
**


	9. The Navajo Story Teller

**woot three times in one day! I have no life!**

**anyways Disclaimer: i own nothing not Avatar, not even the story Nightmare tells.  
**

* * *

The next day when I woke up Norman was waiting by the door way thing talking to Storm in Na'vi. When I stood up popping my back and yawning he looked over at me and asked how I was doing.

"I'm ok I've had worse. What the-!"

Storm had yawned and she had fangs! I pulled her over and thoroughly looked at her. She was about the average height for a Na'vi her age and her ears were starting to point. Her skin was also going the same shade of brown her hair was with her skin tone as the stripes.

"How are you feeling kiddo does anything hurt?" I questioned urgently.

"No I feel fine kinda itchy though" was her reply.

Thinking about it most of the painful changes had already happened to her and Sunlight. Height was a painful one especially when you're supposed to be done growing, the bones change as well too. And having your organs change and move around is probably why most died. So now the only things that remain are the physical appearance such as skin, nose, eyes, and ears. Dang scientists are getting smart.

Picking up Sunlight, who was pulling on Fear's ear at the moment. I looked him over as well. His skin was going a yellow color with a tinge of pink with white stripes from his natural skin color.

"**He's going to hate that pink when he's older**" I thought. But at the moment it adds to his cute-ness. I wonder what was causing this… Maybe their collar's suppressants are running low.

"So what's up Norm? why are you here?" I inquired.

"I came by to start off you're Na'vi Lessons" he said happily.

"Oh joy…"

"I brought food"

"You can stay."

Yeah I know I'm easily bought but hey whatever. The less time I have to be around the Omatikaya the better. At least until they get used to me. So we went over basic words and phrases while I stuffed my self with food until noon-ish. That's when Jacob came by and said it was time for me to learn how to ride a direhorse. It was easy enough I had learned to ride bareback on a Horse before so aside from getting used to the neural link I was golden. So since it didn't take long to figure out I could ride, we went on an endurance/body trust run.

This meant running, jumping, free falling, swinging, and more free falling from about 2 miles in the air on tree branches. Hey! Did I ever tell you I was afraid of heights? Well I am so this was by far my least favorite thing I could do in a life time. It went something like this.

*Scene* Clinging to the large branch I was on with Jacob about 100 feet below me.

"Just Jump! It's Fun!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha oh Hell NO! I'm staying right here!"

"Get down here you wimp!"

"No I think I'll stay here you can go on with out me!"

"If you make me climb up there I will throw you off the tree!"

"What are you Catman now?! Where's your leather suit and claws!"

*Jacob climbing the tree* "Yeah you wish! You know I'd look sexy!"

"OI vous êtes seulement sexy à dames âgées et aux types gais!"

"What?!"

"I win!"

*End Scene*

Yeah so that's basically how it went till he got up to my branch and threw me into the tree below us. And I've come to the conclusion I am more wolf then cat cuz I did not land on my feet.

So after we were done we had actually gone pretty far and had made a game out of it. Basically whoever pushes the other person out of the tree the most wins. I won just so you know. When we got to home tree it was like 3:00 ish and I was tired. But no I couldn't have a 5 minute break because I just **had** to learn how to hunt with a bow an' arrow and use a knife.

Tsu'tey is going on and on and on about how to hold and use a bow like it's a complex computer. 'First: you must hold the bow with a firm grip blah blah blah. Second you must place the grove on the arrow blah blah blah. And third blah blah blah.' I got so sick of it I just shot the stupid thing in the middle of his lecture. And I got a bull's eye. Happily I did a victory dance; I could always out shoot the guys. Thank you dad!

"Well I guess we're done here bye bye!" I said walking away when he grabbed the back of the wrap, tube top like thing, I had on.

"You're not done yet."

"Dang it!"

Tsu'tey made me hunt and say the Na'vi prayers cuz my human ones weren't good enough. Then he taught me how to skin the soon to be meal so that we get the most amount of meat with as little damage to the skin as possible so that I could make cloths for myself later. We finished by the time the tribes dinner was ready.

I was so tired I just wanted to go to my hollow and sleep till forever. But noooooo Jacob Sully decided I need to start interacting with the tribe. That stupid butt! Some one should smack him! Jacob had me sit almost alone and toward the center of the group. But luckily Norman didn't know I was supposed to be social with the other and sat by me and handed me some fruit.

"Thanks"

"No problem though I had expected you to go to the tree cave"

"I would have but Jacob is being a butt and making me sit here."

"Well it will help them accept you quicker… why do you call him Jacob why not just Jake?"

"Meh whatever. I call him Jacob cuz I used to know another guy named Jake who was way cooler then your Jake. He could actually come up with a comeback when I spoke French. Damn I miss him."

"What happened to him?"

"Don't know I think he and his brothers joined the marines. So he's probably dead."

He was about to say something when Mo'at stepped into the center of the circle and lead us in a prayer to Eywa.

"Let us give thanks to our Mother who so gracefully gave us this meal. Thank you Eywa."

Crossing myself after my own prayer I dug into the food. Being stuck with drill sergeants for teachers is tiring and hungry work.

The meal was good. It probably would have been better if people wouldn't step on my tail! I swear I held that thing everywhere and they still stepped on it and the same person would do it multiple times too! Once ok fine I did move it a bit. Twice, ok you might have lost your balance and had to step really close to meh bum. But three times if you do it one more time I'm going to use my tail the next time you step on it to trip you. Fourth time Timber!!!!

The guy, I think Norman called him Ku'li, glared at me from his place on the ground and I glared back but added a growl to the mix. He was about to retaliate when Mo'at came up to us and asked me to share a story with the tribe since I was new. So because I like Mo'at I walked toward where she had stood earlier and sat down on the little platform thing crossed legged. She explained that I would be telling the story tonight and went to sit with her daughter leaving me all by my lonesome.

I couldn't think of a story to tell them but I remembered one I loved as a child. Sitting comfortable I began the story in a slow rhythmic fashion that my father used to tell stories in.

"In the beginning Great Grandfather Spirit had just finished creating the Earth and all the animals, and he felt pleased with his creations. After some time the animals started fighting each other over which of them will be the leader of all the other animals.

"Coyote who was not into fighting asked Grandfather Spirit to make a man and a women to rule over all the animals of the Earth. Grandfather Spirit loved the idea and went to work on the man and woman right away. But he was having was having a hard time coming up with an image to make man and woman in. Coyote after some time came to him to see how the creations were coming. When he saw Grandfather Spirit having trouble with man and woman, Coyote with all his magic turned himself into a man. When the creator saw this, he thanked Coyote and went to work the man in the image Coyote had showed him.

"Once he created man out of the Earth he then blew life into him and he came to life. Grandfather Spirit told man the he will make man a mate. Grandfather Spirit started making an image that looked exactly like the man.

"Coyote then said "no, no, no, Grandfather, Man won't find a woman who looks like this attractive. Here is how a woman should look like."

"Then Coyote again transformed himself into an image of a woman. Grandfather Spirit studied this image and went to work on creating woman out of the Earth. When he was done the woman looked just like the image of the woman that Coyote showed the Creator.

"Grandfather Spirit then blew life into the woman and Creator said this was good. The Creator told Man and Woman that they are now the new leaders of the land and to treat the Earth and all who dwell on it like family because they all come from Mother Earth. Grandfather Spirit thanked Coyote for his help and to show his thanks he gave Coyote more magical powers than any other animal.

"Navajo Man and Woman never forgot what Grandfather Spirit said and still they treat the Earth as kin though others have forgotten and laid waste to our mother."

* * *

**.us/FP-Html-Legends/Coyote_Helps_Create_ ------- this is where i got the story.  
**

**I personally love Navajo stories. They are amazing.**

***Translation***

**OI you are only sexy to old women and gay guys = OI vous êtes seulement sexy à dames âgées et aux types gais**


	10. Corner a Deer and See What Happeneds

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**I really appreciate it! Though I must admit every time I see I have a new one I'm afraid it's someone going to Flame me XP but out of 39 reviews I've only had 1 so I'm extremely happy I'm glad you all enjoy my story!**

**Oh FYI there is going to be some hard swearing in this one so be careful XP  
**

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to its owners which is not me! Though I own the original characters that I thought of.**

**

* * *

  
**

My life had now found a routine with the _Omatikaya _and with my teachers. In the morning Norman would come to my alcove with some food and teach me Na'vi although I refused to use it outside of our sessions and with Tsu'tey until I had mastered it. After the language session Jacob would come and take me on an endurance/ body trust run. After the run I had a free hour for lunch and that's usually when the little Na'vi's would come and ask me about my life on earth and about my adventures there. I would tell them stories as actively as I could with arm movements, facial expression, and even acting out some parts. The story telling would last until the older ones would come and take them away saying that they shouldn't be near a _ketuwong._

After the hour was up I'd go find Tsu'tey, or he would find me, and take me to hunt and learn to fight like a Na'vi. The sparring was hard I had fought before but nothing could have prepared for a hand to hand with a Na'vi. They where fierce and determined even if you got one in an unbreakable choke hold they won't give up until they can't even move a toe. Tsu'tey being the best of the best, aside from Jacob, was nearly impossible to catch off guard and any attack I try usually ended with me on my back and a stinging cheek. I could only ever get out of his hold was by using 'dishonorable and dirty Sky people moves.' His words not mine.

Though this isn't to say I never one a match, I have but it's few and far between. I'm a pretty good fighter. I got into fights when I was still on earth and in the labs they would pit experiments against each other to see which ones were stronger and would be continued and those that would be exterminated. It was very gruesome but it was either kill or be killed and I will admit that many others have died because of me.

They were called The Fights, _very_ original, by the scientist, and along with seeing which experiments would be discontinued it was also a sport for them. Kind of like dog fighting, but way bloodier and more unpredictable. I, along with Fear, were the champions of our divisions. What I did still haunts me but I'm more at ease with it. They took me out of The Fights and 'retired' me when after one of my matches they couldn't control me and I ended up killing some of the handlers.

So when Tsu'tey first started the fight training I was afraid I'd hurt him. Obviously I was wrong. My method and his method where so different that neither of us would get the upper hand, until I started getting frustrated and did something stupid. And eventually he started breaking me of my ways and into a more…..human? Way of getting shiz done. But along with that meant I had to re-learn everything so I kind of suck now.

But anyways after I did my training with Tsu'tey I'd go look for Mo'at and she would tell me the legends and stories of the Na'vi. She would also explain their connection with Eywa. It was very interesting, but eventually she'd tell me to get some of my animal skins so that she could teach me to make my own cloths.

Usually after we had made a garment or two it would be dinner time. I would sit with my children and Norman with Fear lying behind me like the big awesome pillow he is. Sometimes a Na'vi would walk by and say hello to Norm and the kids but completely ignore me and Fear.

"Ma ma, why don't they like you?" Storm had asked once. She and Sunlight, who had just started to talk, had taken to calling me mom.

"They don't trust me yet babe, but they will eventually." Was my lame responds. I honestly didn't know if they would or not.

I wake up in the middle of the night just to make sure no one would come into our hole and kill us in our sleep. Not that anyone could come within 10 feet of our opening with Fear not trusting anyone at night either.

This was my life for about a month until one day.

"_Psh my nantang is way bigger then yours!_"

"_No! mine is! You cheated when we measured them_"

"_Got any proof that I cheated?_"

"_No..._"

"_Then I win!_"

This was Tsu'tey's and my conversation after we had gone hunting. After the first two weeks he had warmed up to me. I mean come on who could resist this face! Ha ha! But as we got to the clearing in front of the _Kelturel_ we heard pained and angry shouts and yells accompanied by the distinct growls and barks of Fear.

Running to make sure my wolf brother was ok, and to kill whoever had hurt him, I was shocked at what I saw. Fear had a Na'vi under one huge paw and there where three ropes on his other three legs tied to near by trees and another person on top of him. I could see the remnants of the fourth rope around his forepaw pinning the guy down.

Growling I ran over to my friend and smacked the now recognizable Ku'li off of him with my bow. Growling and hissing with my ears pinned back to my head I yelled at them to let my dear friend go. No one moved, in fact they decided to fight back and made to fight at me until Fear added more pressure onto the male Na'vi under him.

"_LET HIM GO!_" I boomed.

When all I got was surprised faces I took out some arrows and shot them at Fears restraints. Now free Fear picked up the Na'vi he had pinned in his jaws and pounced on several others snarling through his captive. I then noticed some healing wounds on his flanks and ribs.

"Nightmare! Stop him! Get Fear off of them!" I heard the ever annoying voice of Jacob.

"Why the hell should I?! It's their own fault! He has every right to tear them apart!" I had no intention on helping them, to me hurting and binding Fear was equal to massacring women and children and punishable by Mid Evil torture.

"Mommy! What's going on?!" I heard Storm say as she ran into and hugged my legs. Sunlight soon joining and babbling looking fearfully at the scene behind him

Sighing at my children I called Fear off.

"Fear, that's enough. Let them go"

Letting them go reluctantly, and shoving past Jacob, Neytiri, and Norman to walk over to me he asked:

"Why did you stop me?! You said it yourself that I had every right! " to everyone else in ear shot it just sounded like growling.

"I know, and I would have. But I can't have you killing in front of the kids" I responded, trying to appease his anger. I knew he wasn't angry with me and wouldn't hurt me, but others wouldn't be so lucky. Jacob came walking over to me and I could see it in his face that I was about to get lectured to death so I started to play music in my head until he was done.

"You idiot! How could you send Fear on them! What have they ever done to you?! We give you a home and place to stay and this is how you repay us?! I should have just sent you away and let you die in the forest! They could have been seriously wounded because of you! This is unaccept-"

Grabbing his chin and bringing it down so his eyes where level with mine, since he was a few inches taller then me. I decided to set the record strait.

"Ok let's rewind this a second. Numero one: I didn't make Fear attack them. I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to. Number two: the chump Ku'li has been a jerk since I got here as for the others they have too. And this is their fault not mine! Number three: I didn't ask you to take us in. I wanted to go back to the shipwreck and live out my time there. I only stayed for the kids. Number four: Both I and Tsu'tey saw them with Fear tied up and trying to mount him. Now if your going to go keep going on you FUCKING rant on how this is my entire fault we're going to leave. Not that it matters to any of you any."

Spinning on my heel I picked up both the kids, got up on Fear, and ran inside the tree to my cave.

**Tsu'tey's Pov**

When I had gotten back from the hunt with Nightmare and saw what they done to Fear I wasn't happy. But I was in no way as upset as her. I had said that I was going to go get some others to help but it looked like she didn't hear me and ran off toward the group. I didn't think it would get as bad as it did and went to go get Jakesully, Neytiri, and the others to stop them and to give them a reprimand. Since I didn't see what the big deal was since it was just a pet.

As we came out of the tree we saw Fear with one man, Jat'kway to be exact, in his jaws and about 5 others being crushed under him. Nightmare was there too just watching with a hateful sneer on her face. Jake called for her to call her _nantang_ off. But she didn't listen, she just watched as the Na'vi's lives where slipping away. It wasn't until her kids came running did she stop him from killing. As he walked by us he purposely pushed some of us down as he growled at Nightmare. But unlike how others responded to such a threat she crooned at him in a loving voice petting and calming him down. She did this until his tail wagged and rolled onto his back. That's when Jakesully finally had the courage to walk up and demand an explanation from her.

After both of them had 'read each other the riot act', a phrase I learned from Normanspellman, Nightmare took off into _Kelturel._

"_Tsu'tey, is what she say true? That it was the Na'vi who started the fight?_"

"_Yes when we came out of the forest we saw them with her earth nantang tied up. I went to go get you and when I came back with you it was as you saw. Why is she so attached to it? I understand that she would be unhappy. But to go so far? _"

"_We'll have to look into this further then make sure she stays in the cave. She'll stay here until we know for sure what is going on. As for your question you'll probably have to ask her_"

Walking away I could have sworn that Jakesully was limping. Neytiri seemed to have seen it too. She ran up to him and tried to help him as much as possible without making it obvious that he was injured.

"_We should probably tell Nightmare that she's under house arrest._" Normanspellman said to me.

"_Yea… What is house arrest?_" I asked as we walked into the tree and up the spiral.

"_Well you see…_" he proceeded to tell me what the Sky People do to other people when they break the laws.

When we got to the front of the grove in the tree we saw Nightmare packing her stuff into a bag.

"Whoa, whoa what's going on" asked Normanspellman.

"Packing duh" Was her short reply

"Yeah about that the boss man says you have to stay here." Norman tells her drawing back and preparing for something I didn't understand.

"Oh pour l'amour de toute la baiseurs! Fine Whatever I Don't Care Anymore!" she practically through some of the clothes she had in her hand and stomped over to Fear who promptly started to growl and snarl at us. When we didn't get the hint he charged at us which sent us running out.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**yeah some bad swearing i warned you! ha ha.**

**Translation**

**Oh for the love of f******! = Oh pour l'amour de toute la baiseurs**


	11. I Thought I was a Fool For No One

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

**I know, I'm getting behind on my updates but I have restarted school and I will be gone for 6 months starting Sunday so I will try to get this done by then so some things may be really rushed not as descriptive but I will have some one fix those things while I'm gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the title i got it from the Muse song Super Massive Black Hole. i owen Fear Nightmare and the kids.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I really don't know what it is with Pandora and weeks. But after a week I was finally released from solitary. I would have just left if it wasn't for the fact that I had gotten close to Tsu'tey, Norman, and some of the little Na'vi's. After Fear initially threw out Norm and Tsu'tey I just kind of sulked for a while. I'm not big on authority if you haven't noticed by now. The next day when Norm and Tsu came by to make peace I had Fear let them in. I mean it's not their fault their leader was a butt.

Anyways they came by and brought food and I forgave them. Tsu'tey had taken over my guard duty since the one that was supposed to was terrified of Fear. And with it just being me and Tsu most of the day, since the kids could still run around and play, we got to talking. We talked about human customs compared to Na'vi customs, naming among humans, and just everything. I even got him to tell me why he used to glare at Neytiri and Jacob, but he wouldn't tell me why he hadn't done it recently. He did hint that he was interested in some one else though.

Tsu'tey wasn't much of a guard. I would have stayed in there on my own, but I would have left the moment I got bored and boredom doesn't sit well with me. Others would have probably just said tough luck but Tsu would let me and Fear 'sneak' out to stretch and just run around playing tag or wrestling or whatever we felt like doing. Sometimes Tsu'tey would even join in.

Norman would come by during the day too. We'd talk about creature comforts we missed and some of the ways Pandora was cooler then Earth. However he always would have to leave after an hour or two to help Jacob. I swear that guy can't do anything by himself.

The last night of my 'confinement' was pretty awesome. Tsu'tey had me follow him up to the higher branches of the _Kelturel _instead of to the base like usual. When we got to one of the higher ones we went out onto the limb and he pointed up. And there where the _Ikrans_.

I had never really seen them other then when the little party of hunters came knocking on my door. I didn't pay much attention to them then however. He then pointed to one closer to the bottom of the sleeping group. The color was more vibrant then the ones around it though about the same size. So my guess is that the brighter the color the younger the Banshee. That being said once the _Ikrans_ is fully grown it will be huge.

"_That one's mine_" he said proudly. And I can see why it was amazing. Not that I would admit it.

"_Can't wait till I get my own Ikran! Mine will totally kick yours butt!_"

"_Ha ha ha yeah you wish! The only one with a bigger Ikran was Jake. And that's because he had tamed Toruk!_" yeah after talking about human names he started calling the used to be Dreamwalkers by their first name only. This banter continued until Tsu quietly called his _Ikrans _to show off more. When the dragon landed after giving an irritated squawk for being awoken Tsu'tey climbed on and bonded with it.

"We are the best there is!" he stated arrogantly in his accented English.

"Says who?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. Something I couldn't do as a human.

"Me."

"You don't count. Nor do any animals that you bond with."

"Darn. Oh well I still think I'm the best."

"And I think I'm a friendly mushroom that sings Christmas carols and often breaks out in an Irish river dance. Just 'cause you think something doesn't make it true"

"…..what are ChrIst-mas care-oles and eye-r-ish?"

"Ha, ha I'll tell you later."

Silence.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Tsu asked all of a sudden.

"Have you not heard Jacob talk about our run through the trees? Me and heights are not friends."

"He also says you're doing a lot better."

"And I still can't land on my feet."

"It'll be fun."

"If I say no you're just going to throw me on huh?"

"Yup."

"Damn. Fine."

Half climbing, half being pulled up in back of the dinosaur on steroids I get behind Tsu'tey.

"Hang on!" he say's as we take off. Didn't need to tell me twice I was clinging to him like Fear's fur clung to me when he was shedding. I also decided to hit Tsu'tey profusely once we land for even suggesting this little ride. But anyways after a few minutes the _Ikran _stopped flapping and just glided around. Being brave I decided to remove my face from Tsu's back and take a peek down. Ok I will admit the view was amazing and I was so awed by the colors that I nearly let go of Tsu'tey. Nevertheless I will not admit that he had to grab my hand to keep me from falling and that I liked how my five fingered hand fit into his four.

No. I won't nor did you hear that I did. On a different topic I can't wait till I get a Banshee. If this is the type of view you get when riding one it is totally worth it! The bright yellows, greens, pinks, and reds where just so vivid and the way they blended together as we soared by was just to breathe taking.

Once we landed I couldn't stop smiling and talking excitable about the ride to him even though he already knew and such. It was getting close to sun rise so we snuck back down to my hole in the tree where Fear was waiting for me.

Next day I'm told I'm free again. Woot!-Ish. But I was happy and from what Norm had told me a few days before I'm close to getting my own _Ikran_.

***Present time***

"You seem to be doing better with your height phobia" said Jacob as we were climbing down a tree.

"You said it yourself that this shiz would get easier" I said shortly. I was still mad at him for locking me up.

"I said I was sorry." He sighed exasperated.

"And I said screw you."

And then I shoved him off the tree.

"Damn it what was that for?"

"Cause I could. And 'cause you're a disgrace to the name Jake"

Before he could respond we heard a loud super sonic boom. And saw a space ship going into the direction I was told Hell's Gate resided. I had never gone there personally but I heard that some of the scientists from the Avatar Program that didn't have a Skinwalker body still live there. We'd send serious injuries and sickness' there for treatment.

"We should head back" we said at the same time when the shock wore off.

We had just gotten half way when we ran into Neytiri who had brought along some _Pa'li. _Neytiri and I still don't get along to well and after I was excused from the 'crime' she had gotten even shorter with me.

"_We need to go now! The whole village is in an uproar!_" She practically screeched at us while forgetting to give me my hello glare.

"_That's what we were planning on._" was my reply as I jumped onto the dire horse with grace.

"_This is no time for an argument!_" Jacob said pointedly at me while maladroitly getting onto his. He may be great at flying but mounting and riding a horse was still not his forte'.

When we got to Hometree and had run up the spiral the Clan had already been gathered with Mo'at, Tsu'tey, and Norman trying to keep them at some level of calm.

"_Thank Eywa that you are here what are we going to do?_" asked Mo'at looking just as scared as the Omatikaya. That didn't settle well with me Mo'at had become a type of mother figure to me. Always calm and always gentle she didn't spook easily.

"MAMA!!!" I heard from behind me. Turning, my legs where tackled by my children looking even more afraid then everyone else. I was scared too though. Humans coming only spelled disaster for us. They would want to take us back for study probably a worse life then the one we lived before in my mother's ship.

"Shhh babies. It'll be ok. I won't let them hurt you."

"_Mommy I'm scared…so is Sunlight_"

"I know babies but we'll be ok."

"Are you so sure? This isn't like you Night. You're shaking." Said Fear in a low non threatening growl.

"No I'm not. And who are you to talk you're jumping at every sound."

"Touché'"

And then Jacob started his speech.

"_Don't get too excited this could mean anything. We will send some ambassadors to talk to them within a week. But until then we will stay here. The best thing to do is stay close to Kelturel, so no large hunting parties. We will do the coming of age ceremonies within this week too._

_I know you are all afraid. But we must be strong. The Sky People will not take our home again!_"

The speech went on for longer but that was what he said in a nut shell. He and some of the elders went to the higher meeting place to talk about who would go to talk to the Sky People.

"Fear what do you think is going to happen?" I asked as I picked up Storm and Sunlight.

"Don't know anything really."

"What no wise wolf saying?"

"What's the point if you won't listen?"

"I listen! Some times…"

"Exactly. We should get your pups to the burrow. They look like they are about to pass out."

"My thought's exactly"

"I never got to ask how was you're little flight with Tsu-Tsu?"

"**Dang stupid wolf. Knows everything. No privacy!**"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for being slow on the updates. I have started school so yeah not my fault!**

**Also sorry if it's a bit ooc i don't know how Tsu'tey would act in a non stressful situation. But he strikes me as the boastful type  
**

**Ace Skyler  
**


	12. When the Lost Become Found

** I shall be gone soon :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**

* * *

  
**

You know when I said getting an _Ikran_ was so worth it for the view it gives? Well I lied. It's not. I'm currently dangling on a vine that is connected to a floating rock. If it wasn't for the fact that I would have to look down I would give up and cut my losses. Man I wish Fear was here. But no, having him come along would give me an unfair advantage. What advantage! He'd have to stay on the cliff 'cause he doesn't have the thumbs to hold onto the vine! I just want the moral support! End rant.

Ok I'm better now let's continue this little hike. Climbing the last little distant that lay between me and the ledge I finally get back onto solid ground. There where three others besides our guide who had gotten here before me which means we have to wait for four more. Usually this coming of age ceremony only does about two or three at a time but because the sky people have come we need to get as many new warriors as possible in case of an attack. There are two other groups of about the same size as ours but on different sides of the mountain.

As you can probably guess the Omatikaya weren't taking any chances and were pulling out all the stops. The sting of losing one home is enough; they don't need to feel the fresh hurt of losing another.

So anyways we were going through a tunnel like thing until we got to a cave that was mostly covered by plant roots and moss. Looking over the edge I had never felt such a rush of vertigo. This rock was seriously floating about a mile above the moon-planet. But this being Pandora it was probably farther.

"_Alright who wants to be the first to go?_" asked our guide. His name was Patrick and one of the Skinwalkers.

"_I will!_" Ku'li practically shouted from the front of our group.

Sneering as he passed by me "_this is how a real Na'vi does it._"

Flicking my tail in front of him he trips and face plants. Dang I love that thing it's so much fun.

"_Really now? How very interesting._" I replied back.

Shoving himself up and stomping over to the ledge that leads to the Banshee's rookery he leads the rest of us to our destination. Staying out of the way but close enough to see we watch him hiss and bare his fangs at the Banshees to see which one will fight back. And when he found the one who wouldn't fly off he started his fight. To say I wasn't impressed by him would be a dirty stinkin' lie. And I am not a dirty stinkin' liar. I was impressed he handled the lasso like rope like a pro. Probably what he and the others where practicing on Fear.

Note to Self: find Pandora's equivalent to poison ivy and rub it onto Ku'li's stuff. In any case the guy was good. After the _Ikran _made fight at him instead of fly off he got right to work at trying to hold him up enough for him to bond with it. He had thrown the rope at the dragon's mouth to keep it closed on hung onto its neck until the _Ikran_ antenna like… thing got close enough for him to grab and bond with. In all it took about half an hour.

Giving a war cry he took off for his first flight.

"_Alright who ever want to go, can._"

"_My turn then._" I said as I hoped over the rock that was in front of me.

Looking around at the _Ikrans_ I tried to figure out which one was most promising. Walking around, getting close, and hissing none would fight back.

"Man this bites."

As I was about to look somewhere else I get a point blank screech from behind from a Banshee. There, with a red base color with what looks like green paint splatters and a black lining that reminded me of a picture of a monarch butterfly that I saw once was a large young _Ikran_. As it screeched again I growled crouching low. It didn't back down and took the first strike aiming for my head.

Ducking and rolling to the side he comes again this time going for my legs, I jump onto a near by rock as his face smashes into the ground. Leaping onto the back of it's head I take the rope and shove it into it's mouth like a bit on a horses bridle. Shaking its head and rolling trying to get me off I hang onto the rope and cling to its neck with my knees. Eventually the antenna thing was close enough for me to grab at the price of letting go of the rope. It seemed like a good deal at the time.

Letting go and practically lunging at the waving appendage I get it in one hand and drop to the ground… right in front of its face. Perhaps it was a good thing I let go of the cord it looks like he bite through it. As it hissed in my face I grab my braid and attempted to bond as the creature took another lunge. Closing my eyes in fear I felt its teeth before I felt the bond.

But we had bonded just before he could put enough pressure on me to cause permanent damage. Bonding with a _pa'li _was nothing like connecting with an _Ikran_. Though useful the _pa'li _didn't have much going on upstairs. But the banshee was attentive and intelligent I could see why they were the mount of choice. Climbing on I gave the order to take off.

Fear, that was the first thing I felt when we took off of the cliff. The dragon, which is now in need of a name, could feel it as it turned to look at me out of the corner of it's eye.

"Ok calm down, this isn't you're first flight alright! Dang I'm a sissy." I said to calm myself. Getting a better grip on myself I try to enjoy it. Which wasn't hard, the view was again amazing. I could help but give a howl. Flying around and enjoying the ride it was pretty cool. Going back to the floating mountain with the rookery the last of my group had just taken off and the others where flying around waiting for his return. Even Patrick was on his _Ikran _watching us as we got used to the movements of our new partner.

I wonder what Fear is going to think of He-who-needs-name.

As the last young Na'vi joined us we took off for Hometree. Seeing the same scenery I had seen before on my way to the Hallelujah Mountains but from above was breath taking. I wonder what it looks like at night. We get back fairly unscathed with only a few 'accidents'. Ku'li was trying to play chicken with me and ended up getting a nice size bruise from Needs-a-name on the right side of his face. Landing in the tree some of the warriors were there to meet us, Jacob and Tsu were with them. As they came up to congratulate I walked up to Tsu'tey and pulled him to come see my _Ikran_.

"_I told you mine would be awesome_" I said proudly, "_he just needs a name_."

"_Mine is still better but yes I must admit he is almost as good_"

"_Ha, ha keep dreaming we could totally beat you in a race_."

"_Is that a challenge_?"

"_That depends on who you ask_."

"But first a name_._"

I didn't realize, but the others had either gone for a fly or had gone into the _Kelturel._

"Hey Fear what's up? Didn't expect you to come up"

"Why wouldn't I? Your pups are driving me crazy."

"Ha, ha little kids scream it's what they do."

"_Uh Nightmare?_"

"_Yes_?"

"_Do you understand him?_"

"_Yup. Just comes from being together for so long._"

"Oh ok."

"So… want to go fly?" he asked.

"Yeah but after I figure out a name."

"What is the Sky People name for the _Ikran?_"

"Banshee… oh wait!" Turning toward my dinosaur, "What do you think of Draak?"

Draak gives a guttered hiss that sounds like it's version of a chuckle.

"He say's he likes it" translates Fear.

"Ha, ha thought so!" I said as I rubbed both of their noses.

"Draak?" asked Tsu

"It means Dragon in Dutch another Sky people language" I smiled. I was so proud of the name it reminded me of my older brother. It was then that I noticed how close we were sitting, his arm behind me which I was slightly leaning on and my leg brushing his. Standing and blushing I rubbed Fears head one more time.

"Let's go for a fly" I said brightly hoping that the blush didn't show on my black skin. And as if God just wanted to laugh at me Norman comes rushing at us looking like he was about to pass out.

"There you are I was looking everywhere for you!" he shouted, forgetting to speak in Na'vi, once he got his breath back.

"_What's going on?_" asked Ts'tey.

"_The humans have sent people to us._" That was all he needed to say. Jumping onto Fear's back with both Norman and Tsu'tey following my lead and hopping on too. Rushing down to the meeting floor we get down in time to see an angry looking Jacob shouting at a Skinwalkers. Moving toward the front Tsu'tey asked Neytiri what has happened so far.

"_Nothing Just Jakesully telling them they are not welcomed and to leave_." She said as she glared at me. Again.

As Jacob went to the platform in the middle of the circle I decided to take a good look at the Skinwalkers. They had the usual five fingered hands and human looking faces but they also looked familiar. I just couldn't place it.

"You say you came here to warn us. What of?" asked Jacob.

"The USA along with other countries are planning a massive colonization of Pandora" said the lead Skinwalker.

There was a group gasp at the news, which lead to murmuring. This was news and something we were not prepared for.

"I recognize those tags you're in the military. Why would you tell us this?" Jacob questioned not even attempting to hide his suspicion.

"We are Militant rebels. We didn't like the way things were looking and left." Chief Skinwalker said coolly.

"So you're a traitor!"

"As are you! Jacob Sully" there was a glint in his eye that I would recognize anywhere. "I know who you are who you where. And that you, like me, are a traitor to our blood species. You have no room to judge me."

He was right as he usually is. He never went into a situation unprepared. I knew him. This was Michael. My brother and the others where my friends Brandon, Jake, Gabriel, and Kevin. And they where the ones that had attacked The Valkyrie's Flight which lead to my freedom. I couldn't stop my tears nor could I hold myself. I ran toward my older brother of four years and hugged him speaking in a mumbled mess that didn't even make sense to me. But somehow he understood and embraced me and told me it would be Ok. After not seeing my brother for six years I was willing to believe him.

* * *

**I don't think I like this last scene anymore so I might get rid of it. Tell me what you think if it should go or not.**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Ace Skyler****  
**


	13. What If's Will be My Death

**Long time no see I know but hey whatever.**

**Anyways yeah I shall keep the last chapter but please bare with me I am just starting to get over my writers block.**

You should have seen Jacob's face when he saw me hugging my brother. It looked like he just walked in on his mom and dad going at it. Not that I cared or anything. My brother is 23 and in all actuality only my half brother. We share a father, my dad used to be a player before he met my mom. Michael looked a lot like my mother even though they weren't related. He had the same wavy black hair and hazel almond shaped eyes. Their facial features were almost the same too, they both had a slightly cleft chin, full lips small nose and widows peak.

"_Nightmare you know them?_" asked Jacob.

"_I do they are close friends of mine,_" I said as I gestured to the four standing slightly behind me. "_And this is my older brother Michael_" I said as I linked my arm with his.

At this time Neytiri decided to add her 2 cents.

"_Do you think we would just trust them because you say you know them? How do we know you aren't a spy for the Sky People?_"

"_I never said you should trust them I just said that I knew them. As for being a spy if you knew me you would know my hatred for humans probably runs just as deep as yours._" I countered. I really do have some respect for Neytiri really I do, sometimes. But she gets annoying with her constant suspicion.

"Night."

"_I apologize for my rudeness_"

Key thing I should mention: Michael has always been the only one I listened to willingly. If it wasn't for him the cause of the scar on my face probably would have taken my life. When he had to leave for the Marines I was so heart broken I sulked for a whole month not eating, barely sleeping and not talking. After I got over the sad phase of his leaving I pledged to join the Marines too. But then my life went through the washing machine from hell and I ended up an experiment.

Jacobs face was again in shock when he heard me. After a few months of dealing with my rude teenage tantrums he didn't think I was capable of being polite. I know because he told me so.

"Look Jake Sully, if you believe me or not that's up to you. But the question is if you can afford to dismiss our warning." My brother stated as his final sentence.

"…_We will need to discuss this with the council_" said Mo'at instead of Jacob this time, "_Join us for tonight. Your sister is being honored tonight by The People._"

Many looked ready to argue with her, but all kept quiet. Even though Sully is their chief Mo'at is wiser and has more sway over them. Did I ever tell you I love Mo'at? Well I do. After the little meeting I took my brother and friends to my alcove where my children where sleeping and Fear looking out a window thing he must have carved during the day because it wasn't there this morning. Once we were inside I was tackled by all five of them.

"Nightmare! Oh my god I thought you were dead!"

"Kane! What the hell are you doing on Pandora of all god forbidden places?"

"What happened to you? That's not an Avatar body…."

"Slow down let the poor girl breath." My brother laughed. God it was good to see him again

I talked with them explaining what I've gone through, and what had happened to me the past 6 years, until Tsu'tey came to get me so that I could prepare for the coming of age ceremony. Usually family is supposed to help you get ready but since I had none, in the tribe of age since technically Wild Stallion, Michael, wasn't of age or a member of the tribe I was kind of worried.

After I kicked the guys out I started getting ready. I got a knife that Tsu'tey had made me and started taking sections of hair and cutting it short again. It had grown in the months I'd been with the Omaticaya.

"_Why do you cut your hair short_?" Mo'at's voice greeted me as she walked in.

"_I prefer it short it's easier to take care of and doesn't get tangled in anything when I run._" I answered back as I turned to look at her.

Mo'at was dressed in her ceremonial clothes for the celebration; her hair was loose and held back in a high ponytail. She held some fabrics in her arms and had a gentle smile on her face like she was a proud mother of her finally grown daughter. She took the knife from my hands and started to fix up my hack job.

"_You've matured you know. You acted like such a child when you first came to live with us. You grew slowly but it seemed to speed up and hit you fully when your brother came._" Mo'at stated while she evened out my hair.

"_I've always looked up to him I don't want him to be disappointed in me, plus he just has that affect on people._" I replied through a smile

"_What would you do if it is decided that we will not listen to him?_" she asked all of a sudden. I didn't actually think they wouldn't believe him we couldn't afford it.

"_Probably leave. There are too many risks if it's true I can't keep me kids in such a dangerous place._" I said after a moment of thought

"_That is a respectable choice. I hope it doesn't turn to that though you have become like another daughter to me._"

"_I hope so too._" I said starting to get choked up. I haven't had a positive mother figure in my life for a long time.

"Come dear we need to get you ready for the ceremony." Mo'at helped me up and got me prepared to see The People as one of them.

**Yeah so Kane is her other name and only her friends from earth call her that. Sorry if this is a really drastic change to quickly. Also sorry it's short but hey i need to get back in the grove of writing.  
**

**Ace_Skyler**


	14. For Better or For Worse

**Yeah I know again haven't written in a long time but hey I'm sorry so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you've heard of before.**

The ceremony went well….ish…. I spent most of it with my brother and friends which meant I spent none of it with my new 'family', well except for Tsu'tey and Norm. Ku'li who had a part in the ceremony too kept complaining that outsider weren't aloud and should go die in the forest. He shut up when Fear started getting up which I thought was hilarious.

I was awoken from my musings when I felt Fear nudge my arm.

"What's up big guy?"

"It's been a while since we've had a moment to ourselves. I've almost started to miss you"

He was right, as always. When I wasn't training, I was with the kids if I wasn't with the kids I was with either Tsu'tey or Norm. Norm had become a nerdy older brother during my stay here. We were alone now because my brother and co. had been called to speak in front of the council to decide what the Omatikaya will do and the children were out playing.

"You're right my friend it has been a while."

Putting his giant head in my lap he sighed. "I don't like it here. There are too many people, to many emotions, to much going on…"

"I know I don't much care for it either." I groaned. Ever since the ceremony people have gotten friendlier and would come and say hi or try to start a conversation. I liked it better when they threw sticks.

Fear snorted. "Oh please. You'll stay. You have Tsu-Tsu, that geek, the screaming pups and Draak keeping you here."

"I also have Michael, Jake, Gabe, and all of them pulling me there…." then I realized "You make it sound like you're going to leave…" I murmured sadly.

"I'm not asking you to come. I just need some time on my own to think. If I come back or not though I don't know."

"Why? Why can't you stay? I'm sorry I've neglected you, but to leave? We haven't been separated since we first met!" I was seriously about to break down a life without Fear was no life for me.

"I'm sorry Night, but I can't stay here. I hate it here I hate the people I hate the confines of the tree. I hate what you are turning into."

"What do you mean? What am I turning into?"

"A warrior. An idiot that would throw their life away if they were told to, you are losing yourself."

Again I could see where he was coming from. My hate for The People had slackened and my morals are changing and fitting into theirs. I don't even pray to my own god anymore I pray to Eywa. And the warrior comment I don't get. I know Fears distaste for them, he still feels responsible for his future leader's death, and he was a warrior in his own right.

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"I will miss you my brother" I said as I hugged his head which was in my lap the entire conversation.

"I'll miss you too."

Fear got up, shook himself out, and gave me one sloppy wolf kiss then ran out the enclosure. I ran to the window to see if I could get one last glance at him. He ran to the edge of the forest and looked up at me. Knowing he could see me I waved, he howled his good bye and took off into the forest.

Brandon found me crying on the floor and hour later.

I couldn't eat or sleep for a couple of days after that. Everything reminded me of why Fear had left. Maybe I should go stay with my brother for a couple of days. My brother and his team all stay at Hell's Gate which isn't a far ride on an Ikran, but far enough to be a pain. Of course when I brought the idea up at breakfast 4 days after Fear left the thought was met with mixed reviews.

"That's a great idea! We've missed your snoring a lot actually." –Jake

"NO! We need every warrior to stay at Hometree! We don't know when the Sky People are coming!"-Jacob

"I think she should go we have enough people as is."-Neytiri

"We'd love to have you back. Maybe we can tinker with your collar and get you back to your normal self"-Michael

"Where's mama going?"-Storm

"No wait! Nightmare why do you want to leave? Did I-we do something wrong….*cough*"-Tsu'tey

"Mama! Jojo unta go woooooah!"-Sunlight

"If you want to go you may. Just make sure to come back soon."-Mo'at

All this said at the same time naturally. After a long debate it was decided that I could go. When asked when I wanted to set out I said right away.

So that's what leads to this point of me packing some of my stuff and telling Mo'at when to put Sunlight and Storm to bed. After Mo'at left with my children Tsu'tey came in.

"Why do you wish to go" he asked in English.

Slightly surprised I replied, "I just need sometime to think. A lot has happened in the past few months and I need to see where I stand on all of this."

"Well I hope this doesn't add to you're thoughts but some of the men wish to seek you as a mate. Ku'li included." Tsu'tey chuckled. I joined in his laughter it became an inside joke that Ku'li would be the one to seek me as a mate after all the stuff he's pulled.

"And how is it you came to know this?" I ask playfully, Tsu'tey gossips worse then old women.

"Some of the men were talking during the hunt. Ku'li was the one that brought your name up."

"Your responds to him?"

"He didn't stand a chance."

I laughed of course, but it bothered me that Tsu brought it up. That was the number one thing I was worried about after the ceremony I didn't know how the mating thing went. Did I choose or the males? Can I say no if they ask? Or did they ask the father and pay through gifts? I didn't plan on mating so it didn't matter until now.

"Hmm you know maybe I would have said yes" I joked knowing he'd catch on.

"If you said yes I'd take you to Mo'at to make sure you are still sane and not possessed"

"What Ku'li has some good qualities. He's a good hunter, he's good with kids, one of our best Pa'li riders, and I here he's good at sculpting." I noticed Tsu'tey's face grow darker after everything I said and chuckled.

"You know I'm joking why so serious? Jealous?" I asked as I walked over to him now done with packing.

"Yes actually I am. I would rather you not speak so fondly of him even if it is a joke?"

"I'm not getting you. Why are you so upset? It's not like I'm serious." Seriously why was he acting like this? …It couldn't be…..could it?

"I'm upset because it pains me to hear you speak like that even as a joke. It pains me because I know that you can choose anyone you want. It pains me to know you might not choose me."

It is. I never thought it would be Tsu'tey. I mean yeah I like him a lot and have liked him since I first met him. But I've come to terms with the fact that he would probably go for an actual Na'vi not a freak experiment like me.

"Tsu'tey uh…..wow… I never thought that…yeah."

"_You don't have to answer now. Just give it some thought._"

"_Okay._"

**OOhhh how fun. Lets see how complicated it could get!**

**-Ace Skyler**


End file.
